The Rose
by Shakayla
Summary: This story is about a visit that Neelix recommends to a special planet called Fantasia and the special flowers that they bring on board...and what happens next.


Special thanks to the gentleman, you know who you are, who is the true inspiration for this story - my soul mate.

Rating: M for explicit sexual content and adult themes. Please consider yourself warned.

Disclaimers: All the characters belong to Paramount, but the story line is all mine, etc. etc.

"The Rose"

Chapter 1:

Another long day began in the Delta Quadrant. It had been some time since anything of any consequence had happened to the crew of the starship Voyager. The crew's morale had begun to decline. Even Captain Janeway was having a hard time staying focused. It wasn't just that there hadn't been any threat of danger or new alien races to encounter – there just hadn't been anything. As Chief Morale Office, Neelix was beginning to feel some pressure to find some way to boost the morale of the crew. After some careful thought, he had an idea.

"Neelix to Capt. Janeway"

"Janeway here. Go ahead Neelix."

"Captain, if I may have a word with you after your shift ends, I have an idea I would like to discuss with you."

"I'll see you in my ready room at 1800 hours."

"Thank you Captain, I'll be there."

Neelix plotted, "Now I just have to get all the details together to present my plan to the Captain."

1800 hours:

Bree-eep. "Come in"

Neelix entered in to the Captain's ready room. Taking a deep breath, Neelix began: "Captain, it has come to my attention that not to far off of our course, is an uninhabited planet known as Fantasia. There are a group of caretakers that watch over the planet on a regular basis, but no one lives there. It containsstunning flowers that have the most beautiful scent this side of the Delta quadrant. They have been known to be a definite morale booster for all of those who are allowed to partake in their scent and beauty."

She watched Neelix with growing interest along with her normal skepticism. She couldn't quite place her finger on exactly what it was that bothered her about what Neelix was saying. Perhaps it was the way his body reacted or that gleam in his eyes that told her that he wasn't being completely straight with her; nonetheless, she listened on with growing interest. Anything to provide a diversion at this point was a welcome idea. "Go on Neelix, I'm listening..."

"Well, Captain...it would only take us 1 day's journey out from our present course and I believe it would be time well spent. A small away team, perhaps composed of Kes, Commander Chakotay and myself, would be adequate to bring back some of the flowers. Maybe even Kes could try to begin growing her own in the airponics bay with some of the samples she retrieves."

Janeway thought for a minute. "Well, I don't see what harm could come from a few flowers and a little diversion. Are you sure there is no problem with taking some from the planet for our personal use?" Neelix quickly responded, "No Captain. The caretakers tend to the flowers so that all may enjoy. It is their gift to society - a way to bring enjoyment to this region of space."

She had it again, that twinge that indicated there was more to these flowers than Neelix was telling her. But her need for adventure outweighed her curiosity at Neelix's hidden agenda and she finally agreed. "I'll have Mr. Paris set a course first thing tomorrow. Please make sure you leave the coordinates with him."

"Aye, Captain" With a smile on his face and a feeling of mission accomplished, Neelix left to prepare for their excursion.

Approximately 24 hours later, Voyager was in orbit around Fantasia and the away team was prepared to beam down. Although Janeway had wanted to beam down with the team, Neelix had persuaded her that the team he had selected would be ideal: Neelix for his knowledge of the planet - Kes for her knowledge of flowers, and Chakotay for his link with the spiritual world. He would be the one most in touch with nature and best at selecting which flowers he felt would enhance the overall morale of the crew. Although Janeway rarely acquiesced to Neelix's wishes on matters such as this...it appeared he had thought it through very well and she agreed to go along with it.

Later that afternoon, the away team had returned. Before long the scent of flowers began to fill the corridors of Voyager. The remainder of her shift on the bridge was by far the most pleasurable she had had in some time. She glanced at the chronometer. "Mr. Tuvok, you have the bridge. I'll be in my quarters should you need me."

She walked away smiling realizing the Vulcan already knew that, but, as a human, she felt compelled to say it anyway.

She had just begun to relax when the door to her quarters chimed. "Come in"

Chakotay appeared at the door with his hands behind his back. He walked slowly toward her with that devilish grin on his face. The Captain looked up from her datapad. "What can I do for you Commander?"

Still grinning, he replied "It's not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean" Kathryn replied as he closed in on her personal space - still sporting that grin. She began to feel a knot begin somewhere in her stomach and starting its rise to her throat. He had a look in his eyes - one she had only seen on a few occasions before. She gazed at his beautiful eyes - the eyes that were the window to his soul. When he was only inches from her, he pulled his hands around to his front revealing a single red rose. "Smell" was the one word command that left her frozen in time. She felt paralyzed by the look in his eyes. She could neither move nor speak...so she complied.

Inhaling, she savored the sweet smell of the rose. It was unlike any rose she had smelled before. It had an intoxicating scent that had left her body panting for air and her senses reeling. She fought to regain control of her senses – to move away and confront her first officer for his insubordinate behavior, but she could not. She continued to inhale the fragrance of the rose as if her very life depended on it.

It seemed an eternity before Chakotay moved the rose from under her nose to begin a slow caress starting at her forehead, tracing down the line of her jaw with the rose until it rested in the hollow of her throat. Her body responded with tingling sensations everywhere the rose had touched. He repeated the gesture on the other side – their eyes never parting from each other's gaze. He held her there as though in a trance. Slowly he turned her around and sat her down on the couch so she reclined against him. He slowly undid the fastenings on the back of her uniform and removed her jacket and her turtleneck – leaving her only in her bra. He placed the rose back on the hollow of her throat and began its journey again down to the creamy mounds that awaited it. The rose left a trail of heat and flushed skin in its wake as it made its journey. By the time it reached the regulation fabric, Kathryn felt as though her senses were on fire.

Somewhere back in the recesses of her mind, her logic argued that this was wrong - it violated every piece of protocol she could think of - yet she couldn't seem to force that recessed logic to the forefront of her mind and utter the words to make Chakotay stop - and besides all of that – she realized that she didn't want him to. She banished the argument from her conscience and resumed her concentration on the path of the rose.

Chakotay had a battle going on in his mind as well. He could fully see what he was doing, but it was as though he had no control over it. Emotion had taken over – he couldn't believe that his Captain, his Kathryn was there reclining against him allowing this most intimate touch. He knew it was wrong. Although every fiber of his being told him it felt right to be doing this - somewhere deep inside he knew it was wrong, but for what reason he couldn't pinpoint at that moment in time. Rather than fight the spirits, he decided to live for the moment and enjoy this time. He resumed his course and focused on the task at hand - bringing immense pleasure to this beautiful woman lying next to him.

The rose resumed its course tracing tiny circles on her breasts until she thought she could stand the pressure no longer. She strained against the fabric holding her captive - she felt as though every where the rose touched was on fire. She began to squirm slightly in Chakotay's embrace. As he sensed her pleasure mounting, he pushed her slightly forward and undid the clasps. In one swift motion, he moved from behind her and laid her on the couch. Kneeling over her, he took the rose and began to lazily trace patterns over her now exposed breasts and stomach. He admired the beauty of the woman before him - petite yet strong; delicate yet powerful; and sincere yet seductive. It took a great deal of restraint on his part to keep the pace slow. He laid the rose so that it rested between her breasts as he removed the rest of her uniform and divested himself of his garment as well. With the rose still resting safely in its place, Chakotay leaned over and picked Kathryn up. Whispering her name gently into her ear, he carried her into her bedroom.

After laying her on the bed, he picked up the rose and resumed his course down her body. The pleasure began to mount slowly in Kathryn like a small wind gaining strength. Each time the rose neared her center, she would gasp with anticipation. Chakotay continued gently tracing her body with the rose for what seemed like an eternity to her. When she could stand it no longer, she gently opened her legs as an invitation. With her gesture, his heart began to race and he found it hard to control himself. He brushed the rose gently on her sensitive area causing her to cry out and begin her climb toward release. Several more well placed caresses and Kathryn began to shudder. She found the strength to utter her first words since this pleasure trip had begun:

"Please, I need you...NOW! That's an order, Commander."

Chakotay placed the rose gently on her lips as he moved on to her. Right before he settled above her, he flashed her that devilish grin and said, "As you wish, Captain!" With those words, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him into her with one strong push. He lay completely still for a moment over her with their eyes once again locked in that gaze that went down to the depths of their souls. He knew at that moment they were bound, not only physically, but emotionally as well. From that moment on they would be soul mates. With this knowledge, they began to move in rhythm. Slowly at first until the passion overtook them and they drove each other to heights they had never known before. They came together in a union as old as time itself - joining for the moment - forever.

After relaxing in the calm peace that overcame them, Chakotay leaned over and kissed her sleeping form. "You are truly a beautiful flower, my dear Kathryn - unlike any rose I have ever experienced before." With that, he tucked her in - and returned to his quarters.

The next morning, Kathryn awoke with a start. She felt as though she had some type of a hangover, but she couldn't recall having consumed any synthenol. It took a moment to try to recall the events of the night before. Could that have really happened? She had just about convinced herself that it was all a dream when something on the nightstand caught her eye. There, in a crystal vase was a red rose. A flush came over her entire body as she recalled, in vivid detail, the past evening. She wasn't sure how she would face Chakotay this morning. She knew what they had was something special - almost unnatural. She showered and dressed as her mind raced to determine what would happen next.

As she walked down the corridor, towards the bridge – she noticed something very different about the crew. They seemed much happier - much more content than they had the prior day. They appeared much like she was feeling. Her detail oriented mind began to sift through facts. By the time she made it to the bridge, she knew exactly who to go to for the answers she needed.

"Janeway to Neelix"

"Neelix here Captain" Even he had a peculiar sound to his voice this morning, she noticed. Perhaps, Kes had brought some flowers to his room, too.

"I'd like to see you in my ready room right away."

"Aye, Captain I'm on my way."

When Neelix entered the ready room, he found his captain seated behind the desk with her hands folded and ready for him. He gulped as he began, "You, uh, wanted to see me Captain?"

"Yes, Neelix, I'd like for you to tell me the whole truth about those flowers that you recommended be brought on Voyager. And, Neelix, I mean the whole truth."

She listened as Neelix admitted that the flowers possessed a certain aphrodisiac quality that was known for having positive pleasurable effects on those who smelled them. He pointed, out, in his defense, that they had a special quality about them which allowed the partakers to enjoy the pleasure without the guilt. For each, the encounter would seem a pleasant dream that had happened - the experience would not appear to be the reality it was.

This revelation stopped Janeway in her thoughts. Her experience had been more than just a dream. She knew it to be a reality and she was definitely feeling the guilt the next morning. She silently wondered what Chakotay was feeling.

Chakotay was in his room, thanking the spirits that his shift did not start until later. How could he have done that? Not that he didn't enjoy every moment of it…but how - why? He thought back to the return of the ship and the interaction between himself and Mr. Neelix. He remembered that after one smell of the rose Neelix had given him, he felt intoxicated. He had asked Neelix why he gave him the only rose that had been brought on board. Neelix had just smiled and stated he had selected it especially for the Captain. Then he suggested that he take it to her...the rest was history. He was glad he had the history, because he knew his future was now very uncertain.

He decided to take another cold shower as he contemplated how he would face her when his duty shift started.

Back in her ready room, Janeway snapped herself back to the present and continued to question Neelix. Neelix was adding that she had to admit the morale of the crew had definitely skyrocketed in record time.

Still immersed in her thoughts, unsmiling she replied, "Although, I'll admit there is a definite "glow" about the crew this morning, your methods are less than desirable. Neelix, are you certain that the actions of last night will appear just as a pleasant dream to everyone?"

Neelix began to squirm under her gaze and question. "There is one exception to the rule, Captain,"

With one eyebrow raised, she asked "What might that be?"

Neelix explained, "If during the emotional encounter, the two parties lock eyes for an extended period of time, they not only join bodies, but hearts, minds, and souls as well. There is a bond that will exist between them forever."

With those words, she dismissed him - lost in her thoughts not only of the past few hours, but of the future and the bond that she now shared with her first officer. After what seemed like an eternity of contemplation, she decided to push it all to be back of her mind for now. Her responsibilities on Voyager were calling and, like an honor bound wife, she composed her self and began her way to the bridge knowing full well that this matter was far from being over.

As she walked on to the bridge, her eyes found Chakotay's. The silence between them spoke volumes. It said - 'This is far from over..." With that thought, she broke from his gaze and started the day with the order "Report."


End file.
